In Which Francis Embarrasses Someone Again
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: Another Yong Soo fic FTW! When Francis and Yong Soo get stuck in the meeting room after the meeting's done, they decide to have a little chit-chat. Alcohol consummation is brought up and then... well... YOU KNOW. *Dialogue Fic*


**Randomness. Plz read, mmkayz. :D**

**DIALOGUE FIC! :D**

**(Has always wanted to try one, mhmm.)**

**France X S Korea fsho. :3**

**ENJOY **_**SIL VOU PLAIT**_**!**

**(Someone tell me that French attempt wasn't an epic fail, plz. ._.)**

**

* * *

**

"Touch me, and die, da-ze."

"I didn't even move though!"

"But I knew you were _about_ to, and that's all that matters, da-ze."

"Hmmph! Such little respect for your elders for one such as you!"

"And what do you mean by _that_, da-ze? Keep in mind that I am an expert at Tae Kwon Do before you answer, da-ze."

"… I love you?"

"Mhmm. Riiight."

"Why such little faith in my love?"

"Because you're a flirty, flighty, non-committing, seducing, and all around playboy so why should I believe anything you say, da-ze?"

"… beecauuseee I looooove youuuuuuuu…?"

"…"

"… don't look at me like that! It's creepy."

"What, like this, da-ze?"

"GAH, STOP IT."

"What, you're afraid of a little Kiku-Style-Glare™, da-ze? I have lost what small shrimp-like scrap of respect I've had for you, da-ze."

"B-But, Kiku's got that weird ICANSTAREINTOYOURSOULPLZ look to him…"

"…"

"… what."

"…"

"… you're doing it again."

"…"

"STOP IT."

"… WHOA WHOA WHOA WHERE IS YOUR HAND GOING, DA-ZE?"

"Nowhere…"

"HEY! HANDS TO YOURSELF, DA-ZE!"

"But I'm not doing _anything_."

"HI-YAH!"

"Ow-ow! Stop kicking me, OUCH! Dammit, STOP!"

"… haff… haff…"

"… your face is all flushed."

"… don't even go there, da-ze."

"But you're so cute when you're angry!"

"I will _whup_ your ASS, Frenchy, da-ze."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Must you take everything in a sexual way, da-ze?"

"But of course, _mi amour_, for that is who I am."

"I pity the one who has to put up with you every day."

"Oh, you mean Arthur?"

"_No_, I mean the giant guppy in the _Little Mermaid_, da-ze."

"Ooh, feisty."

"UGGHH. Why am I even talking to you, da-ze?"

"Because we're locked in the meeting room until tomorrow?"

"Why yes, and speaking of which, I'm hungry. Y'got any food, da-ze?"

"Well, there is the fridge over there…"

"… well then. I'll go—WHAT THE? IT'S ALL _ALCOHOL!_ YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO STAVE OF MY HUNGER WITH JUST _ALCOHOL_, DA-ZE! MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO _DRINK_ THIS!"

"Why not? It's only beer and wine. I'm sure you have it every da—"

"I am not like you, Francis, da-ze. I have some dignity to uphold. What would it look like if someone barged in here and saw me all drunk, da-ze?"

"You said my name! Oh, and _don't_ worry. No one but _me_ will ever see you drunk."

"For some reason that worries me more, da-ze."

"You wound me, _mi amour_! Why must you speak such harsh words to break my fragile heart?"

"Can the romance, Frenchy. It won't work on me, da-ze. 'Sides, me, drunk + you, sober = me in a compromising position when someone walks in. So, NO THANK YOU, DA-ZE."

"Dammit."

"What was that, da-ze?"

"Nothing… Nothing… but how about just _one_ drink? Just one? For old time's sake?"

"Last time you said that, I got half naked under you at your house and we were found by my eldest brother and Arthur, da-ze. No way in hell am I living through THAT lecture again, da-ze."

"… Just one?"

"…"

"… pleaaaasssseee?"

"… Oh… I guess just _one_ couldn't hurt, da-ze…"

"ALRIGHT! Break out the bottles, it's time to drink!"

"Oh I know I'm going to regret this, da-ze."

* * *

The next day, the door was opened by an unsuspecting Alfred and Matthew, who upon opening the door were greeted by a very… er… well… _you know_… ahem, 'mature' sight.

Needless to say, the South Korean was kept under house arrest for three straight months without any alcohol whatsoever. What happened to ol' Frenchy? He got to be subjected to a giant ass-whupping by a wok pan, a katana, and a PANDA. Then the unidentifiable mass of flesh and bone was carted off to the hospital where he was placed under some serious surgery. He did not leave that hospital for six _blissful _months.

Without wine.

After that, when Francis got out, half the world's wine was consumed in approximately three weeks.

Oh yeah.

* * *

**A/N: Written in about... oh… 10 minutes?**

**Did y'all enjoy? ;D**

**COMMENT, PLZ. :D **


End file.
